Everlasting Love
by TeddyBearXX
Summary: Bella's life is perfect. She's married to Edward and finally getting changed. But it only lasts for so long. Along with a new life, comes new troubles. Is their love strong enough to survive? Or will it crumple apart like everything else seems to be doing


_**A/N: Yeah, well this is my first attempt at a Bella/Edward fanfic. I usual stick to O.Cs on every story, but I decided to give this a try. If you like it, please review and tell me so, I'm not sure I should continue.**_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Twilight Series.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I hesitantly stepped into the white dress. This was taking a whole lot out of me. In the back of my head, I could hear my Mom scolding me for getting married to soon. I sighed, telling my parent's was the worst thing over.

I was positively glowing when Charlie agreed to help me, though that didn't stop him from getting mad. Ever since Edward left he had been practically shouting at me to go with Jacob, and sure, I loved Jacob, just not enough.

Edward was my everything. My moon, my sun, my love, my life. I needed him to breath, I needed him to live. I just didn't feel that way about Jacob. He was my best friend and Edward was my lover, nothing would change that.

I did feel guilty though. I knew what the pack though of me now. A cruel heartbreaker, and a leech lover. I cringed at those thoughts. Why couldn't they just get along. Sure they smelt bad to each other, but smells shouldn't affect your feelings.

Its like judging someone. That's exactly what it was. I couldn't do anything about it though. If a werewolf ever loved, or even so much, talked to a vampire without being forced, I think I would just about drop dead.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was ready to become a Cullen, more than ever. I wanted to be like Edward, to love him for eternity. He was my savior, my love. I didn't care that at this moment, I was only eighteen. I just needed him. I just wanted him.

I felt my family creeping into my thoughts. Sure, I would miss them, but I needed Edward, and there was no way I could turn back now. I didn't want to turn back now anyways.

Tonight was going to be the night. We were going to fly to England, the whole Cullen family coming tomorrow, and I was going to be turned. I almost jumped up and down screaming at that thought. I was going to finally become a vampire along with Edward.

"Bella, hurry up!" I heard Alice scream through the door. I smiled a shook my head. I think she was more excited about this than I was. I zipped up the dress and opened the door. My mom and Alice were standing there, opened mouth.

"Is it that bad." I said looking down at the dress nervously.

"You look beautiful Bells." My mom said in an awed tone.

"She's right. Your going to blow Edward's mind away." Alice said, I laughed. I doubt I looked anything more then pretty right now. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to a table set up with everything she would need, and she began on my hair.

I sat looking at the mirror in front of me. This dress was truly beautiful. It outshined me, that much I believed.

"I told you, Bella. The Oleg Cassini dress would look beautiful on you." Alice said, as she curled my hair. Her and her designers. I hardly knew one.

"Sure, sure Alice." I watched as my Mom and Alice curled each strand of my hair.

I looked back in the mirror, my eyes tracing over every detail in the dress.

It had a satin gown with cinched bust, beaded lace bodice, pick-up skirt, and peek-a-boo lace. It was a soft white color and had a train following it. I looked at my freshly done nails. Alice and Rosalie had taken me and my Mom to a spa the day before. It was refreshing.

Once they finished curling my hair, Alice pinned half of it back with a sparkling butterfly clip. She then place a small halo-like crown over my head that was covered in diamonds, and had soft material falling out it, and down my back.

"Bella, here wear this. My mother gave it to me to wear on my wedding day." My mom said with tears in her eyes, sliding something in my palm. I looked down at it. It was a beautiful necklace with a single diamond. It was simple, but gorgeous.

"Thank you, Mom." I sniffled, and she took it from me and clasped it behind my neck. It hurt to know that in a few days she would be hearing that I died. I felt sick to my stomach. I didn't want to fake my death, but it would help not raise suspicions later on.

Alice moved in front of me and started on my make-up.

"Oh Bella, you look so gorgeous. Edward's going to forget how to talk, just you watch." She said with a wink. I blush, but smiled back.

She bordered my eyes with soft eyeliner, and mascara, and put a soft pink lip gloss on my lips. I was happy she decided to go for subtle instead on full on make-up. I was nearly glowing with excitement when I saw my reflection.

I hugged Alice and My Mom.

"Thank you guys so much! I love both of you." I said squeezing both of them. Alice chuckled and returned my hug, and my mom fell into a fresh wave a tears. Rosalie then entered the room.

"Bella, you look beautiful!" She said hugging me. I was glad Rosalie and I got over our resentment towards each other. She was now like a sister to me, and I was happy for that. This was going to be the best day of my life, just one thing was missing.

Jacob.

I almost cried thinking about him. I felt so guilty. I wanted my best friend back. I wanted Jacob back, but I had to chose. Him or Edward. I chose Edward, no matter how much I loved Jacob, it just would be enough.

"Come on you guys, its time." Rosalie said. My mother, Alice, and her all sent me smiles and gave me hugs before leaving. I sent them a smile and watched as they walked out. I sighed and fell back on a chair.

I sat there for a awhile before figuring it was time for me to go see my father. He would be waiting for me in front of the doors to the chapel. I slipped on silver flats, thank God Alice didn't make me wear heels, and went to meet him. I found him with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Bells, you look so beautiful." He said choking up. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Well, shall we?" He said holding out his arm. I looped my arm around his as we waiting for the signal. I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach.

"Bella, I'm just so happy you found someone that makes you happy. It's a father's only wish." Charlie whispered, he only made me feel sick even more. He would find out in a few days I was dead. I really felt like I was going to barf.

"I know, Dad. Edward makes me happy." I said, smiling a fake smile. It was true that he made me happy, but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I knew I couldn't turn back. I would die if I had to live without Edward. He was my life, my love.

I heard the Bride's song start to play, our signal to go in. I tightened my hold on Charlie.

"Now's the time, Bells." He said, and then pushed the door open. Everyone in the chapel turned to look at us. Alice had really gone overboard. I didn't even look for anyone I recognized. I just looked straight ahead at Edward.

His gaze met mine, and he smiled the crooked smile. My heart melted. Edward, my love.

This was it. I couldn't go back now, and I didn't want to.

We walked forward, I could hear the cries of my Mother. I noticed Esme, and she looked like she could cry to, if only she could. I refocused my gaze back to the front. Carlisle was at the front, he would be wedding us. I had asked him in advance, and he said he was happy too.

Edward walked forward and took my from my Dad. I smiled at him as his cold hand met mine.

"I love you, Bella." He said, tears swelled in my eyes.

We walked to the front steps, and of course I tripped on the last one. He caught me though, like always. I knew he was always going to be there. Every time I fell, he would be there.

The crowd let out a little laugh, as I blushed and smiled at Edward.

Carlisle began the ceremony, and soon it was time for vows, which we decided, to write our owns. Edward began.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are my sun. Before I met you, my life was a dark, starless, sky, and then you came into it and brightened it up. You fill me with so much happiness, and joy, I love you so much." He said, a few tears fell out of my eyes. He wiped them away gently.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are my life. Without you, I would be able to breath. I need you, my heart needs you. I would not be able to survive without you. I love you so much, not even our love can be put into words." I finished, he was looking at me with so much love.

Carlisle went on, and finished up the ceremony. We said our "I do's" and out the ring on each others fingers, and soon it was almost over.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Edward's kiss swept me off my feet. I was in a daze and we soon spread apart, the whole Church was filled with cheers and Edward picked me off the floor, and carried me out to the Limo that was taking us to airport.

No reception, no party. It was the way I liked it.

I watched as crying faces past, and happy smiles, and people shouting congratulations towards us. I blushed a bright red, and smiled at everyone. I was finally Isabella Marie Cullen. My dreams coming true.

* * *

The plane ride took awhile, but I just slept against Edward, it was the last time I would get to sleep.

Once the plane landed we took off to the Cullen's cabin that was in one of the forests out her. Edward carried me bridal style, as he ran through the woods at top speed. We got there in less then five minutes.

The outside looked like an average cabin. It was built out of wood, and was big. Well, what do you expect. This was probably designed by Alice. I smiled at the thought of her.

We went inside the cabin, and it was even better.

It was beautiful. They walls were a soft tan color, and the carpet was white. There was a king size bed in one room, with gold covers, and a flat screen TV graced the wall. In the next room there was two couches, and a fire place. There was a window seat, facing a beautiful view of the forest.

I looked back at Edward. He was the most beautiful thing in the room. I was overtaken with a wave of lust, and drew him in a kiss. He dropped the suitcases and began kissing me back. We started making out, traveling to the bedroom.

I broke apart from him, and turned around so he could help me get out of my dress. He unzipped it, and pushed it down. I let it slid down me, and turned back around. I pushed Edward down on the bed and climbed on top of him.

We started making out again, and I clumsily undid the buttons on his shirt in a haste. He helped me, and we quickly got it off and I threw it in on the floor. I laid my body against his bare chest, my mouth still exploring his.

I felt his hands creep up my back, and rustle with the snap on my bra. He undid it and tossed it the side. I felt a huge blush overtake my face, coloring it a fierce red. I pulled apart from him for a second taking a breath. He looked up at me and sent me a wicked smile.

He then flipped us over, and my hands reached down to his pants. He started kissing me again, and left trails all the way down my next. He helped me pull his pants off and he was left in his boxers.

His mouth connected with mine again, and I pulled on his boxers. They fell to his ankles were he kicked them off, and flipped us over again. It was my turn to trail down his next in kisses, and he let out a moan.

He then grabbed the top of my underwear, and pushed it down. I let it fall off, and kept trailed down his stomach kissing him. He flipped us over once more, and my mouth was back on his.

He entered me, and I gripped his back with my nails. He kissed me down my chest and reached back up, his mouth on mine again. He pushed in and out as we both moaned in pleasure. We pulled apart and he looked at me again.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. Forever." He said before kissing me again. His kisses went down my neck, then they stopped.

"I love you, Bella." He said in a whisper, before sinking his teeth into my skin.

"I love you." I heard him whisper once more before fire erupted through my body. I let out a small scream and looked back up at him. He's expression was pained.

"I love you, Edward." I said breathlessly before I screamed in pain once more.

"I love you, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: So the first chapter is done. Ha, I know that was a horrible sex scene, put I'm not familiar with that sort of writing, sorry. I plan to improve on that. Anyways if you would like this story to continue, please review. I'm having doubts on whether or not I should continue it. **

**Thanks!**

**Oh and Bella's wedding dress is up on my profile!**

**-Teddy**

**P.S check out my other story. It's an JacobxOc fanfic!**


End file.
